


Close To You

by Luciferismyeternallove



Series: When Two Become One [1]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyeternallove/pseuds/Luciferismyeternallove
Summary: John Constantine is an exorcist and demonologist, Nick Necro is a powerful sorcerer, one day, by chance, the two meet and strike up a friendship that eventually evolves into a romance!Also, this series is a gift to TheDemonConstantine on Tumblr!
Relationships: John Constantine/Nick Necro
Series: When Two Become One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121183





	1. It's Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDemonConstantine on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheDemonConstantine+on+Tumblr).



Nick Necro is wandering around practicing his magic, John Constantine is on the look out for demons and people to exorcise, as luck, or perhaps fate, would have it, the two cross paths in a bar and decide to strike up a conversation with one another!  
 **"Hello, I'm Nick Necro, who are you?"** Necro introduces himself.  
 _"I'm John Constantine."_ John replies.  
 **"It's nice to meet you, John."** Necro says.  
 _"It's nice to meet you too, Nick."_ John replies.  
 **"I'm a sorcerer, what do you do around here?"** Nick asks.  
 _"I'm a demonologist and an exorcist."_ John says.  
Hours fly by as the two converse with one another, they soon become friends and swap phone numbers so they can chat on the phone, they say good-bye and go their separate ways for now, so John returns to his shabby apartment while Nick goes to his house.

The next morning, John and Nick chat on the phone and agree to meet somewhere for breakfast, they meet up at a local cafe and chat over food and coffee, getting to know one another better as they chat, they become more friendly as well, John laughs at Nick's jokes and John makes Nick crack up with his dark sense of humor!  
 _"You're a cool guy, Nick, my sense of humor only scares people off."_ John says.  
 **"I don't see why they're scared, I love a person who has a dark sense of humor."** Necro replies.  
 _"Some people just don't get my brand of humor, that's all...They're assholes if they don' get me humor."_ John sighs.  
 **"At least I get your humor, J-Dog."** Necro gives John a nickname.  
 _"I'm glad someone does, Nicky."_ John gives Necro a nickname as well.  
After breakfast the two do some shopping and hang out together all day, late into the night, John realizes how late it is...  
 _"Bloody 'ell, it's gettin' late! I should be gettin' home!"_ John gasps.  
Unable to handle being left alone, Necro takes John's hand and pulls him close to him!  
 **"Please don't go, J-Dog, I'll miss you so much!"** Necro sobs.  
 _"Aw, please don't cry, Nicky, I'll see you tomorrow."_ John says, trying to comfort him.  
 **"That's not enough for me..."** Necro sighs sadly.

Unable to take seeing Nick so sad, John hugs him gently...He decides to spend the night at Nick's place.  
 _"Nicky, what if I spend the night with you? Will that make you happy?"_ John asks.  
Necro stops sobbing and smiles, hugging John!  
 **"That will make me so happy, J-Dog, come on, I'll take you there!"** Necro says excitedly.  
Walking for what seems like several miles, John and Necro reach his place, Necro steps back, allowing John to enter first.  
 **"Here we are, Johnny-Boo....I mean, J-Dog."** Necro accidentally gives John a romantic nickname.  
 _"No need to be embarrassed by that, Nicky baby."_ John gives Necro a cutsey nickname.  
Blushing a bright red, Necro giggles at John's cute nickname for him, the two enter his room after Necro closes and locks the doors.  
 **"Why don't you change into something more comfortable, Johnny-Boo?"** Necro asks.  
 _"Okay, be right back, Nicky baby."_ John says.  
Going into the bathroom and closing the door, John comes out shirtless only wearing his boxers, while Necro wears only comfy pants and no top!  
 **"Come cuddle me, Nicky needs cuddles, Johnny-Boo, Nicky wants cuddles now!"** Necro whines.  
 _"Shame on you for whining, Nicky baby! Jokes, I'll come cuddle you!"_ John laughs.  
John gets on the bed and cuddles with Necro, who snuggles close, smiling up at him, they peck each others' lips with a soft and cute kiss.  
 _"Good night, Nicky baby."_ John says.  
 **"Good night, Johnny-Boo."** Necro says.

The two fall asleep in each other's arms shortly after and sleep peacefully through the night, dreaming of each other and what the future has in store for them!  
The next morning, the sun rises and Necro is cooking in the kitchen, when John wakes up, his hair is slightly untidy, but hey, that's how everyone's hair is first thing in the morning! He goes over and kisses Necro's lips!  
 _"Good morning, Nicky baby."_ John says.  
 **"Good morning, Johnny-Boo."** Necro greets.  
As they eat, John decides to admit his feelings, he can only hope Nick feels the same...  
 _"Nicky, listen up please, because it takes a lot of courage for me to say this..."_ John says.  
Necro listens attentively.  
 _"I love you, Nicky."_ John says.  
Necro is surprised, but happy, as he loves John back, he holds John's hand...  
 **"Johnny, to tell you the truth, I love you too."** Necro confesses his love.  
 _"Then...Will you be my boyfriend?"_ John asks.  
 **"Yes I will, John."** Necro replies.  
They kiss again and smile, finishing their meal.  
end part 1


	2. Starting To Date The One They'll Marry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After becoming exclusive, John Constantine and Nick Necro start to date one another, movies, dinner, coffee. They even exchange romantic letters and texts.

John Constantine and Nick Necro are now exclusive with each other, the two go on many cute dates together, movies, amusement parks, dinners out for coffee. Then the two start to exchange love letters and romantic texts, they even gush about each other online, much to the envy of others.  
" _I love yeh so much, Nicky baby, I never wan' this t' end. Yeh're so beautiful, my king."_ John says.  
 **"This won't ever end, Johnny-Boo, as I know you're the only one for me."** Necro says.  
Leaning across the table, John and Nick start to kiss over their food, luckily, they're in a private area, so nobody sees them kissing. They cutely feed each other food off their own silverware. They even share a soda by putting two straws in it, holding hands as they sip it.  
The two are so madly in love with each other, it's only a matter of time before they realize they're meant to be together forever.  
After the date, John and Nick return to Nick's place, after they enter and the door is closed and locked, Nick closes the curtains before tackling John onto the couch, making out with him hotly!  
 _"Bloody 'ell, Nicky baby, I admire yer eagerness t' make out wit' meh. Oh yeah...More! Is it wrong fer meh t' wan' more from yeh, babe?"_ John asks.  
 **"It's not wrong at all, Johnny-Boo, in fact, I'm glad you want more from me!"** Nick smiles.

Through the night, they make out, love bites, whispers of sweet nothings into each others' ears, purring at each other and more, the next morning, they end up half naked...  
 _"Nicky?"_ John asks.  
 **"Yes, Johnny?"** Nick asks.  
 _"We're half naked...Did we almost have sex?"_ John asks.  
 **"Yes, we did, but I stopped, as I believed you'd rather wait for us to get to that part of the relationship."** Nick answers.  
 _"Nicky baby, if you're ready now, so am I."_ John says.  
 **"Then let's do it, my Johnny-Boo! Let's make love!"** Nick says.  
 _"Oh my Nicky baby! Take me, make love to me!"_ John says.  
 **"Gladly, my Johnny-Boo!"** Nick says.  
Now fully naked on the couch, John and Nick have sex for the first time, it feels a bit awkward, but they find a way to enjoy it, love biting one another's flesh, some demonic growls are uttered, growls of "Mine" issue forth from their mouths as the two mate, intertwined with one another, John emits a few squeaks and moans, Nick emites moans and screams of pleasure!  
 _"I love yeh, Nicky baby!"_ John shouts.  
 **"I love you too, Johnny-Boo!"** Nick shouts.

Three hours into the love making, the two clench around each other, starting to leak pre-cum! They pant heavily, thankfully it's daytime, or they would've woken their neighbors!  
Nick and John pulse inside each other, they're about to climax together for the first time, gripping the sheets, John moans rapidly, feeling his climax coming!  
 _"N-Nicky, I-I'm about t' cum! Jus' a lil' more, luv! Com' on! Harder damn yeh!!!"_ John screams.  
Nick also feels his climax coming and pants rapidly!  
 **"J-Johnny, I'm about to cum, too! Come on, I want us to climax together, let's thrust each other very hard at the same time!"** Nick screams.  
One dual hard thrust later, the two cum in each others' butts!  
 _"Ahhhhhh! Bloody hell, there it is!!! It feels so good too! Nick, yeh're so good at this, mate! I'm proud t' love yeh!"_ John screams as he cums hard inside Nick!  
 **"Ahhhhhh!!! There it is!!! It feels so good to cum inside you, John! You're amazing at this, love! I'm proud to love you back!"** Nick screams as he cums hard inside John!  
Licking each other clean, they tlit their butts up so the cum gets deep inside of them, panting, they cuddle naked on the couch, happy to have done it for the first time!  
 _"I'm glad yeh'll be my first an' only partner, Nicky."_ John pants.  
 **"I'm glad you'll be my first and only partner too, Johnny."** Nick pants.

Exhausted from their first sexual encounter, John and Nick fall asleep until late in the evening, showering and dressing, they snuggle as they watch movies on the couch, so happy to be together!  
 **"Johnny?"** Nick asks.  
 _"Yes, Nicky?"_ John asks.  
 **"Do you think we'll ever get married?"** Nick asks.  
 _"I do, Nicky, I can hardly wait fer th' day tha' we get engaged finally comes, love."_ John says.  
 **"Which of us should propose, Johnny?"** Nick asks.  
 _"Yeh shoul' be th' one t' propose, as yeh asked me if we'll e'er get married, Nicky."_ John answers.  
 **"Yeah, you're right, Johnny...But if I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"** Nick asks.  
 _"I woul' definitely say yes t' yer proposal, Nicky, I love yeh so damn much, my baby."_ John says.  
 **"And I love you Johnny, my sweetheart."** Nick says.  
Night falls and the two have sex a second time, it goes on all night, ending in another double climax! The two snuggle naked and sleep afterwards, looking forward to their future together!  
This ends part 2


End file.
